Inner Feelings
by BlindBlindness
Summary: After the battle with Qatar's soccer team, Kudou kantoku introduces the new member of team. A girl with horrible past and a cold heart. Can the team help her with her problems? Or will they kick her out? OC x A lot. Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

OC's POV

"*sigh*..." I sighed of boredom. "How long is it gonna take us Inazuma Town?" I asked. "We're almost there My Lady," said Sarah, one of my caretakers. "You just have to wait a little bit longer." "*sigh*". I looked out of car's window, 'Inazuma town, huh?...I hope its better than my last school...'. The car stopped in front of a HUGE mansion, it has a beautiful fountain in the front, a frontyard filled with perfectly trimmed bushes and trees. "What do you think My Lady?" Asked Sarah. "It looks nice" I said as I observed my new mansion. "I'm glad you thought of that." Sarah said as she took my bags, while I walked inside, "Welcome, My Lady!" Greeted all of my servants. "My Lady, you must be tired. How about you rest in your room and we'll bring you your dinner later?" Sarah asked. "Alright then...*yawn* It's getting late anyways, and I have to go to my new school tommorrow. *yawn*" I said. I went up to my room which consists of a purple canope bed, a walk-in closet, reading nook and some bookshelves. I lied on her bed, not even thinking of eating dinner, then I immediately fell asleep.

The next day

"My Lady~" A voice cooed "It's time for you to wake up~". I opened my eyes and saw Sarah smiling sweetly at me. "G-Good morning, what time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "It's almost seven, you better hurry up if you don't want to miss you're meeting with your friend." She said while getting out of my room to let me change, my eyes widened. 'I can't believe I forgot!' I quickly took a shower, then brushed my teeth. I took my uniform out of my closet and quickly changed. I went to my dresser and took my brush and brushed my dark violet hair and got my bag and rushed out of my room. "Ah My Lady! Breakfast is ready!" Said Sella, another one of my caretakers. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, "Your favorite! Crispy bacon and eggs on toast!" She exclaimed "Thank you..." I said. I ate my breakfast and drank some hot milk. As I walked towards the front door I saw Sarah "Here are your shoes, My Lady." She said holding my shoes. "Thank you, Sarah." I said as I put them on. I walked out of my home or...mansion, I guess.

I went inside my car with my driver. I said to my driver to take me to my new school, Raimon Junior High, I want to go there early to meet my childhood friend, Raimon Natsumi, yup daughter of the chairman. The car stopped in front of my new school, I walked out of the car. "What took you so long? You're usually early." Said a voice, I looked towards the source of it and saw Natsumi. "Ah..Natsumi-san." I said as I walked towards her. "I really missed you." I said, "I missed you too." We chatted for what seemed like hours, I even got to see Batora and her father again. "Oh! I forgot!" Natsumi screamed, "Relax Natsumi," I said trying to calm her down "What happened?". "I was supposed to help the other managers with the food!" She said. "What do you mean?" I asked but she didn't give an answer, she just ran out of the room. I looked at Batora, waiting for an answer "Miss Raimon is a manager for this school's soccer team." He explained. I nodded, "Can I see this soccer team?" I asked, "Of course." He answered.

We walked to the soccer field where natsumi was, I saw the team training and calling out their hissatssus. "What do you think of the team?" Batora asked, "They look weak..." I answered, clearly unamused. He just chuckled, "Of course you would think of that. You're in a much higher league than them." I smirked in response. "But they are not just any soccer team, they won the Football Frontier and against Aliea Academy." He said. "I don't care I––" I was cut off when I saw a soccerball heading my way. I heard screams saying "Look out!", just before the ball can touch my face, I twirled and jumped taking the ball with me. As I twirled, visible strands of the wind protected me, I stopped twirling and made various kicks in different positons and finally kicked the ball. The goalkeeper used a hissatssu called "Fist of Justice". It looked strong, too bad I easily broke through. As I landed, I felt alot of shocked eyes on me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to see the look on the goalkeeper's face. I expected his face to be filled with dissapointment and humility, but his reaction was something I wasn't expecting at all.

A/N: Well that's all for today. I really hope you like this, if you do pls review


	2. Chapter 2

"Sugoi~!" He said, running up to me, "Hey! Sakka yarou ze!" His eyes were full of hope... it makes me sick. I scowled at him and said "Soccer is nothing but a game for peasants, which makes you and those other boys peasants as well." I said as I flipped my violet hair like any other snotty rich girls would, I turned around and started to walk away.

Those guys probably thought I was really mean by now, its not surprising though, I've already done that to others and their opinion about me is always the same; a snotty, good-for-nothing rich girl. The truth is that I'm actually really nice and caring... well that's what Natsumi always say to others when I treated them badly, not like I cared though. I was about to leave when he and his teammates blocked my way, all of their faces angry and offended. "What do you want now?" I asked, clearly annoyed, nobody dared to anger me before. "How could you say that about soccer!?" He asked *cough* shouted *cough*, "Why would you care anyways? Its not like soccer is alive, its just a useless sport." I answered, clearly unamused, then all of them started calling me names( not the bad ones though ) like "soccer hater" and other things, I really wasn't listening.

"What's all the ruckus about?" A deep voiced man asked, he has violet coloured hair, I assume he's the coach. He looked at me and asked "You must be Murasaki Shikibu, correct?" I nodded in response, he turned to everyone and said "Everyone! This is Murasaki Shikibu, she will be joining us to win the FFI! Right now she's an essential part of this team!" Everyone looked at him shocked and began asking all kinds of questions about me. He told everyone to shut up and start practice, he gave me my uniform and told me to change, I did what I was told without any complaint. After I changed, I went to the mirror to see if it fits. Every thing seems to be fine except for one more thing: the shorts, they were a bit too long, I trimmed the piece into something short or that looks good when i wear it. Luckily, it didn't took much time, I walked onto the field and asked for a ball to practice a hissatsu I tried to master when I was young. I was about to go to the field when Kantoku stopped me, "Before you start practice, how about a little bit of introductions." He said and told some of the members of Inazuma Japan to gather up and tell their names personally...I hate it, but what can I do? He is the coach after all.

The first one was the captain,

Name: Endou Mameru

Position: Goalkeeper

The one I insulted earlier, He's the grandson of my father's good friend, Endou Daisuki. From what I can see now, he's just gonna piss me off.

Next was a boy with blue and white goggles and a red cape.

Name: Kidou Yuuto

Position: Midfielder

I remember him, he used to be a loyal ally to Kageyama but after Teikoku's match with Zeus he transferred to Raimon to get his revenge. A genius game strategist, hmmm...I'll keep that in mind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Saint: I guess that's it! I'll continue the rest in the next chapter as well as the managers! And I'm so sorry for not updating yet, it was my mother's birhday today ( July 9) plus I have schoolwork and if anyone is kind enough, what's the answer to this problem : 81 x{ [12 + (4 x 2) + 4] + 4} - 3 = _

I know I should have said on what my OC looked like but I guess it just slipped my mind~~

P.S I'm not good in Math

OC Description

Name: Murasaki ( last) Shikibu ( first)

Age: 13

Appearrance: Has long dark violet hair that reaches up to her thighs, usually tied up in a side pony tail.

Dark violet eyes

Her uniform color is different like Natsumi's but colored light violet

Casual

Clothes: A white unzipped hoodie over a black t-shirt with a checkered black and red skirt and black

and red stockings with black boots, she may or may not wear black and red headphones.

Hissatsus: Still thinking of new ones


End file.
